


100 Things #96 (Genshiken)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [96]
Category: Genshiken
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #96 (Genshiken)

Madarme smiled, his little fang tooth showing as it often did. He was alone in the clubhouse and would be for the whole afternoon. Kohsaka had been talked into taking Kasukabe shopping. Sasahara had a test to study for and Kugayama had talked Tanaka into going into town to pick up a model to work on next week. The first thing Madarme did was slip a DVD into the player. As it was powering up he switched on the TV. Leaning back in his chair he made himself comfortable. Now that the current season of Kujibiki Unbalance was over he could sit and watch all of the episodes back to back. He preferred it this way, just him and Chihiro wooing the student council chairwoman with no interruptions.


End file.
